


A Sweet Gesture

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to glower as soon as Kara frowned.





	A Sweet Gesture

I never created Kara and Reverend Amos Howell.

Reverend Amos Howell began to glower as soon as Kara frowned and refused to eat heart-shaped dark chocolate he bought for her earlier.

THE END


End file.
